Along with an increase in the mounting rate of electric components mounted in an automobile, miniaturization and high-density packaging of electric devices mounted in an automobile are proceeding, and miniaturization is also required for an electromagnetic relay mounted in such an electric device. Meanwhile, along with miniaturization of the electromagnetic relay, problems such as a reduction in contact drive performance due to a reduction in the coil capacity, a reduction in energization performance due to an increase of resistance of a current carrying path in the electromagnetic relay, and a reduction in insulation performance due to a reduction in the distance between terminals are arisen, a further improvement is required for these performances. An improvement in contact stability between contacts or improvement in assembly accuracy of components is also necessary.
In recent years, in order to increase contact capacity, an electromagnetic relay in which two movable contacts are provided at the leading end of one movable spring is adopted. Such an electromagnetic relay has a fixed contact at a position opposite to one swing direction of the movable contact and a backstop at a position opposite to the other swing direction of the movable contact.
For example, an electromagnetic relay of such a type has a configuration in which a terminal board provided with two make fixed contact terminals having fixed contacts corresponding to two movable contacts provided in a movable contact spring and a backstop is arranged on the front surface of a coil of an electromagnetic block. A protrusion for separating two fixed contact terminals is formed in the terminal board. The two fixed contact terminals are separated by the protrusion and a cover inner surface to thereby prevent insulation breakdown between the fixed contact terminals (refer to, e.g., Patent Document 1).
As another example, there has been proposed a configuration in which two make fixed contact terminals and a backstop are directly secured to support grooves provided at the edge of a coil bobbin of an electromagnetic block (refer to, e.g., Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-123607    Patent Document 2: JP-A-5-182575